


Yong-Dummy

by Danxk



Series: The JBJ [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Just Be Joyful, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: Kim Yongguk aka Jin Longguo likes Sihyun but Sihyun likes someone else? Uhh. . . they're living together and Yongguk has been dropping hints but Sihyun doesn't get them. With the help of the ever unhelpful JBJ members, will Yongguk finally tell Sihyun straightly that he's not straight for him?





	1. Sihyun Likes Someone and It's Not Yongguk

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’ve been seeing photos of JBJ together, and Yongguk, always and never misses to look like he’s done with his friends. Looking always like he’d been dragged into something he didn’t sign up for lol so yeah. And I’m a sucker for Sihyun’s beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i'm so thirsty for this ship.

 

Sanggyun was writing rap lyrics in his room when a call from Yongguk registered in his phone causing it to ring. He immediately answered the call, it was to strange to get a call from Yongguk.

Yongguk never ever calls first in JBJ. He’s an introvert who’s turning into a cinnamon roll but denies it.

“Yo!” Sanggyun greeted, as he sat on his bed.

 

Silence.

 

“Hyung. . .” then he heard a couple of hiccups from the other line.

“Holy jesus, Yongguk are you drunk?!” Sanggyun asked hysterically, Yongguk never drinks until he hiccups. He kept on calling his name over the line, but Yongguk will just answer him with silence. Sanggyun was about to hang up to call Sihyun, Yongguk's friend and co-trainee in Choon Entertainment when he heard sobs on the other.

“Yongguk-ah where are you?” Sanggyun asked calmly while putting on his coat and shoes.

But instead of answering his hyung, Yongguk just muttered a name. Sanggyun immediately slumped back to his bed when he heard it.

He sighed, “Are you in Taehyun’s place?”

“Yes hyung.” Answered the younger.

"Okay," Sanggyun looked at his wall clock before returning to his phone, "I'll be there in 5 minutes try not to strangle Taehyun. I'll also call the other members." 

 

* * *

 

 

When Sanggyun arrived in Taehyun’s place Donghan and Taedong were already there.

“When did you get here?” Sanggyun asked as he hung his coat in a coat rack near the door.

“Just a minute earlier than you.” Taedong said, while snaking his arm around Donghan’s waist. Making the latter’s face flash a light shade of pink.

Just in time when Sanggyun was about to go sit on the couches he heard a knock on the door, he opened it. Revealing a tall model whom you won’t mistake as someone clumsy at first but wait ‘til he trips himself with his own legs on your front door. Sanggyun didn’t make an effort to catch Hyunbin as he fell on the floor. A small cinnamon roll named Kenta appeared behind Hyunbin. The Japanese smiled showing his imperfect set of teeth which made him cuter.

 

When everyone was already settled on the couches on the living room, Sanggyun cleared his throat.

“First, sorry for the sudden invitation,” he apologized and looked at a miserable Yongguk laughing and singing the Barney song with Taehyun in hushed tones beside him, which made them sound creepier than ever. Sanggyun gave his best to restrain himself from hitting the two.

 

 

“Yongguk-ah. . .” Sanggyun called, Yongguk looked at him with droopy eyes, yeah, drowsier than usual but you can’t really see the difference lol

 

Yongguk scooted closer, “Ah, Sanggyun. . .hyung,” as he got a better look of the older, Yongguk must have realized or remember something which made Yongguk’s smile fade.

 

In a second, he was weeping. His face on his hands.

 

Everyone, except Taehyun who got K.Oed, face palmed.

“So, why are you exactly crying Yongguk?” asked the ever innocent and pure Kenta, __bless this child,__

“Sihyun. . .” Yongguk said his name exactly as he did over the phone earlier with Sanggyun.

“Okay. . .famous boy, what’s with pretty Sihyun?” Sanggyun asked, Yongguk slowly looked up. His eyes were red, either because he’d been drinking or because he’d been crying but it can be both.

 

Silence.

 

Taehyun snored.

Sanggyun made the best effort not to smack him awake.

 

“He likes someone. . .” Yongguk said, almost too quiet to be heard. Then there came his sobs again.

Taedong, leaned into Donghan, sneaking a light kiss on his neck before Donghan finally decides to push him over, so Taedong falls to the ground, butt first. Donghan went to sit beside the angel Kenta. _Yes, Donghan choose your friends correctly my child._

“I don’t really get why would Sihyun would still look for someone else, if you’re there?” Donghan asked pouting, probably confused. Kenta nodded in agreement. #ProtectMyAngels, Sanggyun resisted the urge to give them a hug.

Sanggyun couldn’t agree more. Besides, Sihyun and Yongguk got the whole dorm for themselves, even if they sleep in different rooms. _You see, why can't they take advantage of it? Liek come on._

“Why can’t Sihyun see me?” Yongguk asked. Everyone in the room pitied him. It may be because he was an introvert that confessing doesn’t go easy on him. Specially when confessing to someone as pretty as Sihyun.

 

Yes, he's been dropping hints but what kind of hints would you expect from Yongguk?

It may, of course, not enough for Sihyun to get an idea how whipped Yongguk is, for him.

Sihyun, got quite a number of admirers, both in boys and girls and anyone in between. You don’t know him? You don’t like him? Just wait ‘til he batters his eyelashes in front of you and you’ll find yourself looking for him everywhere. His personality is also a killer, he’s so kind and humble that you might actually mistake him as an angel in disguise. Those are not exaggeration, as Yongguk if you want.

 

Another moment of silence.

 

Taehyun, again, snored.

 

“Hyunbin,” Sanggyun called, the younger looked at Sanggyun with a miserable face, knowing what exactly Sanggyun wants him to do.

 “I hate being on the maknae line.” Hyunbin complained as he marched towards the _Drunkrumping_ master Noh Taehyun. Hyunbin had a hard time with Taehyun because he’s clumsy and Taehyun is short af. Kenta offered his help and Hyunbin was thankful to accept it.

 

Donghan excused himself to the kitchen to get some food and drinks for the group while waiting for Hyunbin and Kenta to settle Drunkrumping master on his bed. Taedong followed Donghan on the kitchen with a grin.

 

They surely needed a break.

 

While waiting for the rest of the JBJ,Yongguk walked slowly and kind of unsteady to the kitchen where Donghan and Taedong went, Sanggyun was scared he might hit the wall, luckily he didn’t.

As soon as Yongguk entered, he immediately exited from the kitchen.

 

Well, tipsy Yongguk just witnessed Donghan and Taedong doing miracles on the kitchen. Donghan had his back on Yongguk which leaves Taedong seeing Yongguk enter but he didn’t even try to stop from biting, sucking and licking Donghan’s neck, he just gave Yongguk a glance and continued on his work. Which earns him whimpers from the precious Donghan. Taedong’s hand was gripping on the table behind Donghan while the other was inside the latter’s shirt. From Donghan’s neck, Taedong looked up again to Yongguk’s standing figure on the doorway and gave him a grin.

 

The scene, of course, alerted Yongguk and despite being dizzy he managed to exit on time before the things could go any further than Yongguk could manage to see. He left them and walked _straight_ , yep, the scene sobered him a bit.

 

Sanggyun, who was fidgeting his phone’s screen, looked at him and asked why he looked so flustered, before Yongguk can even form an answer, clattering and muffled moans were heard from the kitchen. And… that was enough of an answer.

 

 _These kids._  Sanggyun thought.

 

Yongguk didn’t get the chance to get a drink of black coffee to sober himself because of Taedong and Donghan making out in the kitchen instead of preparing the foods and drinks they promised. He just decided to wash his face on the sink in the comfort room.

 

When Yongguk came back to the living room he had a towel on his shoulder, Kenta and Hyunbin were there stuffing their mouths with the scones. While Taedong rest his head on Donghan’s shoulder who seemed uncomfortable despite making out just a while ago with the same man on his side.

 

Yongguk, a bit sober, sat on a single person couch. Everyone looked at him.

 

He sighed.

 

“So…” Sanggyun started as he took his cup of coffee on his mouth for a sip, then continued, “Who is this charming guy that Sihyun likes?”

Yongguk looked at them, the friends he made from a survival program they joined. They were competitors but nothing stopped them from being this close.

Every pair of eyes in the room was looking at him expectantly, he sighed again. He couldn’t look at them straight.

 

Looking at the ground beneath him now, “Sihyun. . .” he was actually hesitant to tell them. Because he knew that it was hopeless.

The only audible sound was Hyunbin’s chewing.

 

“Sihyun likes Daniel.”

 

Sanggyun, choked on his coffee.

Hyunbin choked on his scones, Kenta was patting his back.

Donghan and Taedong, sat straight.

 

No one spoke.

 

Of course, he knew, that Daniel as your rival means default or instant defeat.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Feel free to hmu on twitter @micheotji_


	2. Unhelpful JBJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongguk seeks advice from JBJ lmao good luck on you lovelife.

Hardest thing ever? Giving and helping your not-so-hopeless friend with his lovelife when you don't have much experience yourself. LOL.

-Kim SangGyun aka A-Tom

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay,” Sanggyun’s now dabbing his lips with tissue. “So, Sihyun likes Kang Daniel. . .” Yongguk looked up and nodded, “But how did you know?” Sanggyun asked the younger.

“I asked him.” Yongguk replied.

“And?” Taedong asked curiously.

“What did he say?” Donghan chimed.

Yongguk found himself, sighing again for the nth time that night.

 

“He fucking blushed.” Yongguk answered as he slumped on his seat, defeated.

 

The moment he said it, he was back again at the morning when Sihyun crashed on his room and interrupted his sleep. When Yongguk complained, Sihyun just smiled at him and shoved his tablet in Yongguk’s face then flopped himself beside Yongguk’s half asleep body. Yongguk pushed the tablet away from his face to see a better view of what Sihyun was trying to show him.

 

He blinked on the screen, it was Hands on Me team performance but it was edited into what looked like a solo fancam for Kang Daniel.

 

It wasn’t new to Yongguk, since he got eliminated and went back to Choon, he got a daily dose of Kang Daniel news from Sihyun.

 

It pissed off Yongguk, it’s not that he hated Daniel, it’s just annoying how Sihyun fanboys over the guy. He gave the tablet back to Sihyun, he didn’t care about finishing the whole video. The younger guy pouted in annoyance.

 

Sihyun was laying beside him on his bed and checking his tablet, Yongguk’s bed was enough for him, and having Sihyun there made it feel cramped. But Sihyun’s scent took away all of the lined complains on Yongguk’s head. Sihyun wasn’t wearing any makeup, he was still in his pajamas. His hair though, was fine. Yongguk wondered if he really wakes up with a hair like that or did he combed it before crashing on his room?

 

__Oh, gods. I badly want to spend a night with him on the same bed, or even just in the same room._ _

__

Yongguk closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them again to find Sihyun still glued to his tablet, faint sound of Hands on Me playing from the device. “Sihyun. . .” he called, Sihyun just hummed as a response.

 

“Do you like Kang Daniel?” he asked straight away. That seemed to catch Sihyun’s attention.

 

His cheeks turned into a bright color of pink. Yongguk realized Sihyun was blushing.

 

It took all of Yongguk to resist the urge to squish Sihyun into a tight hug.

 

And then he realized. . .

 

Sihyun wasn’t blushing because of Yongguk, he was blushing because of some other man, named Kang Daniel. __What else is new?__

__

Sihyun opened his mouth to respond but Yongguk was already getting up from his bed.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s your plan now?” Taedong asked, __ah, what a satisfying life this guy has. Donghan and Taedong looked like a typical High School au, where Donghan is a model student, perfect from head to toe and inside out, who fell for the school’s good looking badass.__

__

“I don’t really know. . . maybe, I’d just let him do whatever he wants.”

 

“But he’ll get hurt.” Kenta said, head tilted as if examining Yongguk.

“What do you mean Japanese boy?” Sanggyun asked, Kenta pouted then continued, “Daniel has Seongwoo, aren’t they dating?”

 

That hit Yongguk. As much as he wants to give up on Sihyun, he doesn’t want him to love someone who loves someone else who loves them back.

 

“But Sihyun is just fanboying over Daniel it doesn’t technically mean he loves him to the point that he’ll act like a thirdwheel.” Donghan said innocently.

 

Taedong smiled lazily, taking in his boyfriend’s analysis, “Oh yeah babe,” then he took Donghan’s hand and intertwined it with his. “I have a sister and she’s a BIGBANG fangirl, particularly of Taeyang sunbaenim. When she found out that Taeyang’s in a relationship she was pretty hurt. Well, she knew that it was coming, still it hurt her so much.” he said as he kissed Donghan’s knuckles, the he looked up to Donghan and grinned when the younger blushed.

 

“Besides, I know that you won’t give up on Sihyun that easy. You’ve fallen deep, aren’t you?” Sanggyun asked, Yongguk, of course, nodded.

 

“Why not steal him from Daniel then?” Hyunbin asked, everyone looked at him. The poor kid, has icing on the edges of his lips and no one even tried to clean them for him.

 

“Well, not really steal him, but just divert his attention from Daniel to you.” Hyunbin said as he felt that no one cared about his messy eating, he cleaned his face on his own.

 

Everyone gave it a thought.

 

“What d’you say Jin Longguo?” Sanggyun asked.

 

When he first saw Sihyun he never thought that he’d be this whipped over him. He considered that he was really good looking and a total head turner, and Yongguk felt lucky to have him on the same dorm, to practice with him, to help him in dancing and singing. They spend most of their time together, and it was almost impossible not to fall for Sihyun when he’s so kind and sweet. They have the dorm to themselves and every time Yongguk thinks of it. His imagination goes to places he never thought he’d think of visiting specially with Sihyun in mind. He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind.

 

__There were lots of things he wanted to do with Sihyun._ _

 

“I don’t know if it will work out,” Yongguk, held the towel tight on his hand. “But I want to give it a try. . .”

 

“Then we’ll help!” Kenta said with so much enthusiasm Yongguk went nervous, Hyunbin cheered with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“First of all, what are Daniel’s _assets_?” Sanggyun asked with a pen in hand, and a notebook in front of him.

 

They looked like they’re planning on something dangerous or something like a party, listing all the things and foods they needed. Yongguk didn’t know whether to trust them or not.

 

“Well, his shoulders are the first thing you’d notice.” Donghan said then ducked himself again on his boyfriend’s neck, the two are now cuddling in one of the couches, Sanggyun thought if Kenta and Hyunbin weren’t there they might have made out never minding him and Yongguk.

 

Everyone looked at Yongguk then they all shook their heads in disapproval, as they examined his shoulders, “Shut up, he was born with it.” Yongguk defended.

 

“Ah! His bunny teeth!” Kenta suggested.

 

Again, all attentions we’re on Yongguk.

 

“I have a pretty nice set of teeth.” He said, showing them his front teeth.

 

“That’s not it!” Donghan said while pouting, “Try smiling!”

 

Yongguk tried.

 

Daniel: 3 (Without even getting close to Sihyun)   Yongguk: 0 (He lives in the dorm with Sihyun)

 

He tried smiling but not the kind of smile that Daniel had, Yongguk’s was more like a forced one. His mouth wide open but his eyes were still neutral.

 

Suggestions on Daniel’s assets were endless. Every after one mentioned, they would look at Yongguk’s direction and he would prove them that he doesn’t have what Daniel had.

 

With a defeated and tired tone, Sanggyun spoke, “In summary, Daniel is sexy and cute.” He looked at everyone, Hyunbin and Kenta got tired of suggesting, they slept on the matted floor, "And Yongguk can do neither. . ." 

 

“Why does it sound so weird when a guy like you,” Taedong looked at Sanggyun, “says that another guy is cute and sexy?” then he faked a shiver.

 

“Shut up lover boy. Just because you have Donghan doesn’t mean you won’t help on Operation: Steal Sihyun.” Sanggyun said.

 

 _ _Operation: Steal Sihyun? I think I went to the wrong group. Why am I even in JBJ?__ Yongguk said to himself.

 

Donghan stood up and went to collect the used things for the foods and bottles and glasses for the drinks. Taedong helped him, __at least he knows something else other than flirting with Donghan.__ After disposed the trash, not Taedong, but the bottles and wrappers okay? Just to be clear. They both went back to the living room with Donghan carrying blankets, then he put them on top of the sleeping Kenta and Hyunbin. __Bless the child of God.__

__

“Yongguk-ah why don’t you try to act--” Sanggyun was cut short when Taehyun’s doorbell rang.

 

Donghan attended the unknown visitor as Yongguk observed the wall clock, it was almost midnight. __Who would visit Taehyun at this time?__

 

Donghan came back to the living room with a beautiful fox following him behind. It was Sihyun, looking glorious as always with his black shirt and pants. Yongguk could feel his heart race, he didn’t know if it was caused by his love for Sihyun or because he was nervous not knowing why Sihyun was there.

 

“Good evening guys, I’m sorry to barge in late in the evening. . .” He apologized followed by a bow. Sanggyun and the rest of the awake boys said it was okay, not much of a big deal. Sinhyun smiled at all of them.

 

And Yongguk could only think of how Sihyun looks so beautiful while smiling and standing right there.

 

But Yongguk’s awestruck and train of thoughts was cut short when Sihyun narrowed his eyes as he spots him. He wasted no time and marched towards Yongguk, glaring at him while he tells him, “We need to talk Yongguk.”

 

And he drags Yongguk by the arm out of the living room.

 

Yongguk could only swallow.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe YGK+ didn't allow Hyunbin to be on JBJ for promotions and debut :(
> 
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Feel free to hmu on twitter @micheotji_


	3. What was that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WANNA-ONE and JBJ's debut are finally coming :)

 

Sihyun was the one who dragged Yongguk to the kitchen leaving the rest of the JBJ members in the living room. Yongguk hasn’t fully sobered and no matter how Sihyun’s nostrils were flaring he still looks to him as if he’s the most beautiful creature alive—which he really was.

 

Sihyun finally drops his hold on Yongguk’s wrist and leaned his back on the counter, ready to scold the other guy; but Yongguk was quick enough for a tipsy person to close their gap.

 

“What—” Sihyun was cut short when Yongguk didn’t waste time to press his lips against the smaller guy’s.

 

Sihyun instinctively tried to fight, _it was too much. Not the kiss, not Yongguk being drunk again, but just everything._

__

He spent his whole day on photoshoots then some interview, he was physically exhausted and there came the call from their manager, telling him that Yongguk has gone missing. He told the manager not to get worried and he’ll take care of it as soon as he get back. And there he is, didn’t even bother to change his clothes as he walked into Taehyun’s home to find a not-so-sober Yongguk. He wanted nothing but a talk.

 

Yongguk’s been like this for the last two weeks, he tried understanding him, thinking that maybe he’s just stressed out but Yongguk coming home to their dorm drunk or half sobered has happen too often that it became alarming.

 

He decided to confront him, but before he can even utter a word or call his name Yongguk’s door is already slammed shut in front of his eyes.

 

They’re drifting apart and Sihyun doesn’t like it.

 

And now there he is, his hyung, Yongguk, kissing him hungrily. Like there was no one else in the world but the two of them. His kiss was rough and desperate like he wanted to eat Sihyun whole. He put his hands up and tried to push Yongguk off him, _he was too tired about everything _,__  but the older just caught his wrists and held them on Sihyun’s back—the action pressed their bodies dangerously closer. His complaints and whimpers were muffled between their mouths.

 

Yongguk finally pulls back to gasp for air, but as soon as Sihyun composed himself at the small space, the older kneaded his thigh in between Sihyun’s—making him gasp, his breathing getting ragged and hitching; he tried to reach for something, anything behind him but he just managed to knock a glass off the table. But even that disturbing noise didn’t make Yongguk stop. His lips traveled from his lips to his jaw to his neck and settles there for some time.

 

Sihyun’s head was spinning. He lost his strength to fight back, but he kept on yelling at Yongguk to stop.

 

Yongguk on the other hand didn’t notice that Sihyun’s face was crying until he heard a choked sob when he was busy kissing and nipping Sihyun’s neck.

 

He stopped and pulled away.

 

Sihyun was crying. His eyes and nose are red, tears were staining his cheeks. His swollen lips agape.

 

 

Yongguk staggered backward, releasing Sihyun’s wrists. As the younger’s hand fell on his sides, he saw that the place where he held them were dangerously red, he knew they’d become bruises soon.

 

Yongguk searched for Sihyun’s face, he tried to reach out but what he didn’t expect was for a punch to land at his face straightly. He fell to the ground, his hand flying to his cheek.

 

Sanggyun, Taedong and Donghan stood there, eyes bewildered and confused—then loathing.

 

Sanggyun was the one who smacked him. Yongguk didn’t dare standing up, he couldn’t even look up to any of them.

 

He heard shuffling of footsteps, Donghan aiding to Sihyun, and getting him out of the scene.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yongguk said, looking up to Sihyun’s back with Donghan at his side—his arms were around Sihyun’s shoulders. Sihyun stopped on his tracks momentarily but he didn’t spare Yongguk as glance before finally walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

Yongguk woke up the next morning with a pang of guilt on his chest as soon as he opened his eyes.

 

He was still on Taehyun’s house, lying on one of the single couches. Sanggyun was nowhere to be found. Kenta and Hyunbin were still sleeping soundly. The smell of breakfast hangs in the air; Donghan emerged from the kitchen holding plates with food in them.

 

But Yongguk wasn’t feeling hungry and he knew that the emptiness inside him was something that breakfast can’t fill.

 

 _What the fuck did he just do to Sihyun last night?_ Yongguk messed his own hair like a mad man.

 

Worst case scenarios floated on his mind.

 

Assaulting and harassing your labelmate was something serious.

 

He groaned and pulled the blanket that slid off back to his face.

 

“You’re probably wondering what are you gonna do now to get Sihyun’s trust back.” He heard Taedong who sat across him, bringing along the smell of coffee.

 

Yongguk pulled the blanket down, he wasn’t sure if he has the guts to face his friends at that moment after the thing he did the previous night. He couldn’t recall much, but the image of Sihyun’s back walking away from him was still vivid on his memories that it hurts his chest.

 

“I’m sorry. . .” Yongguk said, earning a sigh from Taedong.

 

“It’s not really us whom you should apologize.” Taedong said as he sipped on his coffee.

 

“I can’t,” Yongguk said, Taedong looked at him through the cup’s rim, “Well at least not now.” Yongguk added,

 

 

“Then what are you planning?”

 

“I don’t know. . .” Yongguk answered honestly.

 

Taedong has set his cup down and was looking at him seriously, “Yongguk, what exactly were you thinking last night?”

 

Yongguk gulped before answering. . .

 

Honestly he had no idea what dawned to him to do that. He liked to believe that some horny spirit possessed him last night. He sighed, recounting how he end up doing those things to Sihyun. Sihyun showed up with his fresh-from-work self, his cologne still lingering as he came close to Yongguk and he caught a whiff of his scent as he was dragged to the kitchen—that might be one of the factors.

 

Yongguk wants to hit himself for getting aroused at Sihyun’s scent when he smells it everyday, he always gets to see Sihyun’s ethereal beauty, hear him laugh and complain during their practices, eat with him and play with him. He got to spend a year and few months admiring him but all those times that they’re together he’s been restraining himself and was always being careful.

 

Whenever they watch movies on Yongguk’s room—Sihyun doesn’t like to dirty his room with the snack wrappers—they lay on his bed, Sihyun sometimes doesn’t notice it but he scoots closer to Yongguk that the older’s skin burn at the physical contact.

 

After practicing, Yongguk would sit on the couch on their practice room and Sihyun would lie his head on Yongguk’s lap and he’d close his eyes—Yongguk was glad he does that or else he’d see how he swallows at the sight of him on his lap—Yongguk restrains himself and tries to focus on other things or he might leaned down and kiss Sihyun square on the lips.

 

There’s a long list of the reasons why he couldn’t help himself to do things on Sihyun. Specially now that Sihyun’s attention is not only his like he always did before the Produce 101 program started. His eyes are now on Kang Daniel.

 

And there goes his drunkenness which only pushed him further.

 

“I was drunk Taedong, that’s it. . .” he said but everyone else knew it was more than just Yongguk being drunk.

 

It was pent up love, admiration, desire and everything in between that he wanted to release—and when he couldn’t get the chance, he just exploded on the spot.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JBJ let's debut!!
> 
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Feel free to hmu on twitter @micheotji_


	4. Let's Get It Back? Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Yongguk and Sihyun finally make up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first, if you'd like to have some feels (lol) I advice yall to reread the first few chapters.
> 
> PS. I'm sorry for the looooong wait. istg, Univ life is no joke. Plus I was really planning on deleting this fic just because. . .

As soon as Yongguk went back to their dorm he could feel something was wrong, missing.

 

He went back without a plan on how to get Sihyun’s trust back.

 

Yongguk put his things down their kitchen counter as he opened the fridge, he frowned, “We need to get some groceries soon or we’ll starve to death.” he said to himself. He wondered if Sihyun knows it too, but of course the ever cautious Sihyun would know. Yongguk sighed, just the thought of Sihyun and he could already feel tiny needles jabbing at his heart.

 

He took a bottle of water and closed the fridge’s door. He caught a glimpse of something moving on his side, he immediately faced his right. Sihyun was standing a few away from Yongguk, drips of water running down his neck as he dries his hair with towel. He’s fresh from the bath, he’s only wearing a towel, covering his waist to his knees. Yongguk couldn’t help but swallow.

 

Sihyun noticed that he wasn’t alone, he looked at Yongguk’s direction just in time to witness Yongguk’s hard swallow. He suddenly felt exposed, naked in front of Yongguk. He felt his cheeks burning, he took hold of his towel. Yongguk seemed to notice it, noticed how Sihyun got cautious, catching his hands securing the towel to himself. He immediately looked away, hurt.

 

The younger saw Yongguk’s dejected expression as he looked away, he  opened his mouth to tell him that he wasn’t thinking of _that_ when he clutched on his towel. . . but decided to leave it there, he was still a bit scared of what happened in Taehyun’s house and he can’t exactly deny that he was okay with it. Instead, he inhaled as he gathered his guts so his voice won’t crack, “We’ll buy groceries later. Manager is not available due to some family emergency.” When Yongguk didn’t respond, he retreated to his room.

 

 

Later that day, after eating lunch, the two went to the grocery store, Yongguk drove the company car with Sihyun at the bullet seat. It was a 30 minutes ride, but it felt liek the longest ride Yongguk has ever been. Yongguk didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t sure whether to strike a conversation with Sihyun to kill the awkward atmosphere or just let it be since he hasn’t thought of a way to apologize to Sihyun.

 

Sihyun decided to split the grocery shopping, he reasoned that it will take less time and effort. But to Yongguk it felt like Sihyun was trying to avoid him. Avoiding him has actually been Sihyun's habit these days.

When they arrived at the grocery, Sihyun immediately went out of the car. It felt suffocating, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Is he still mad at his hyung? Are they already okay? _But he's yet to apologize. Whether he apologizes or not, you’ll forgive him anyway._  Sihyun sighed.

 

The subject has never left Sihyun’s mind. He wondered what kind of things would Yongguk do to get forgiven. He even thought that Yongguk would probably run after him, that night on Taehyun’s place, Sihyun was disappointed when he did not. When he woke up the next morning he wondered if he’d receive a breakfast in bed treatment from Yongguk, but he discovered he hadn’t come home. He presumed that Yongguk was just thinking of a way to apologize and once he comes home he’ll give Sihyun a big surprise. But when he saw him on the kitchen earlier there was no sign of a plan. And Sihyun wondered if what was his _worth_ to Yongguk. He was hurt, disappointed and everything in between.

 

Yongguk would come home but only to practice and attend his lessons, when they don't have a schedule or practice he'll go over to any of the JBJ members and stay there til he's been called by the manager to come home. Sihyun didn't need to avoid Yongguk, when he himself takes himself away from the younger.

 

Avoiding each other.

 

Hurting each other.

 

Torture.

 

Sihyun convinced himself that somehow Yongguk would do something. . . But it was Yongguk and Sihyun had a mental battle whether to expect something or there’s really nothing? _Who am I anyway?_ He exhaled a breath he has held long enough it felt suffocating.

 

 

 

Their grocery shopping went well but it took them almost the whole day to finish buying everything when every time Sihyun sees something he’ll take at least a good five minutes to think whether to buy it or not. When Yongguk finished his items list, he went to look for Sihyun, he found him on the aisle full of all kinds of drink. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw Sihyun’s creased eyebrows while weighing two flavored drinks on his hands. He’s too adorable, Yongguk thought, it took all his guts for him not to cross their distance and kiss Sihyun’s plump pink lips and caress his soft cheeks. He shook his head to get the thoughts out, _You need to earn his trust first,_ he reminded himself.

 

“Just buy both.” Yongguk tried to sound as casual as he could, but it was hard when Sihyun looked like a lost puppy.

 

“But we’re broke.” Sihyun said as he sighed and took the watermelon drink on their basket of groceries.

 

“Come on, we need to hurry up. I wanna get home already.” Yongguk said as he looked at his wristwatch.

 

“I still have lots of things to buy and see.”

 

“Then should I just leave you here?” Yongguk asked, feeling a bit guilty. He assaulted Sihyun a few nights before, now he’s leaving him. _But he has better plans tonight. Please say yes,_ Yongguk plead silently.

 

Yongguk actually formulated a plan while he was buying pasta.

 

Sihyun’s eyes soften as he said, “Yeah sure. But take some of the groceries home. I’ll probably be back after another two or three hours.” 

 

Yongguk eyes sparkled, “Okay. But. . .” He took a step forward, he was nervous, _what if Sihyun’s still scared of him?_ Gladly, Sihyun stayed on his position, “Call me when you’re done, I’ll pick you up.” Then he reached out his hand to caress Sihyun’s head as he leaned down to place a kiss on the younger’s forehead. Then he was walking away, leaving a stoned Sihyun on his feet, feeling his heart race.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Dude what?”

 

“I need your boyfriend and you to help me.”

 

Yongguk’s on the phone with Taedong.

 

“If you’re going to surprise Sihyun give it some effort and do it yourself. Plus there’s something we call, ‘the Internet’” Taedong said with restraint voice. Yongguk couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he heard something creaking from the other line. "Besides, it's been days since _that_ happened and you haven't made up?" Yongguk sighed.

 

“But I don’t know how to. . .” Yongguk said, restraining himself from actually hanging up because he’s hearing unholy things from the other line, things like Donghan moaning and Taedong groaning, “Would I call you if I know how to?”

 

“But it’s our special today dude. Sorry but I promised to pamper Donghan in any way possible.” _You always do things with Donghan whether it’s a special day or not._ He wanted to bite back.

 

“Taedong come on, I need help. Whats’s JBJ for?” Yongguk heard some rustling and Taedong was nowhere to be responding, he heard grunting and moaning fromt eh other line and he knew Taedong has abandoned him.

_Leaves me no choice,_ he thought as he hung up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hours later, Yongguk received a message from Sihyun, asking him to pick him up.

 

 _I hope Sihyun likes it_ , he said to himself as he set the last plate of dish down.

 

Yongguk took the car keys and he was a bit nervous while driving, wondering if he has done enough.

 

 _This is it, no backing down. I feel actually_ dumb _to only think of it after a few days._ Yongguk wanted to hit himself.

 

 

When they arrived home Yongguk took all the grocery bags from Sihyun. He smiled as he heard Sihyun half screaming when he entered the dining room, “Oh my god, oh my god hyung!”

 

Yongguk put the grocery bags to the kitchen and arranged them as quickly as possible, following Sihyun on the dining room.

 

“Liked it?” Yongguk asked, leaning on the door frame with his hands crossed over his chest.

 

Sihyun looked as him with wide eyes, “Are you kidding me?” Yongguk was suddenly confused. “I love it so so so much!” he exclaimed.

 

Sihyun immediately went to hug him, it took seconds for Yongguk to return the hug.

 

“Aren’t you mad at me?” Yongguk asked, his face buried on Sihyun’s hair, smelling his sweet shampoo.

 

“Well, I don’t really know.” Sihyun said, looking up, their eyes meeting, “It’s not like I didn’t like it when. . .” he unclasped himself from Yongguk as he looked down. Yongguk knew too well that Sihyun was embarrassed but he was busy himself, digesting what Sihyun said, he wasn’t exactly mad at Yongguk.

 

“It’s not like I didn’t like it when you kissed me. I have always wondered, whenever you’re not looking, I’ve wondered how would your lips taste like.” Sihyun confessed.

 

Yongguk’s jaw dropped, but he clamped it back immediately, “I—Are you serious? But—But you. . .”

 

Knowing what Yongguk wanted to say, Sihyun said, “I was in shock. I was tired of shoots, I wasn’t feeling well, I was worried of you. Everything happened in a day. I didn’t know how to react. I just wanted some time and space. But you cornered me. . .”

 

 _And I’m about to corner you again,_  Yongguk thought.

 

“Sihyun,” he called as he stepped forward, taking the younger’s hands on his, “Look at me,” Sihyun complied, “Your eyes are the prettiest pair I’ve seen.” Sihyun was glad there are only lit candles, leaving the room dimly lit. “I like you, I really do. And I’m sorry about that night, it’s fine if you don’t forgive me immediately, I know it takes time to build trust again. But I’m willing to wait. Just. . .” He let go of one of Sihyun’s hand as he raised it to caress the younger’s cheek, “Just look only at me. Your eyes, your attention. I want them to be only mine, I’m pretty territorial.” Sihyun smiled, he was happy, relieved but confused.

 

His eyebrows knitted, he hates to destroy the perfectly romantic atmosphere with Yongguk’s prepared dinner, set down on their table topped with a red mantle Sihyun didn’t know where Yongguk took from. The smell of pasta faint in the air mixed with Yongguk’s mint smell. He wondered if it’s just the weather or he’s just too overwhelmed with the fact that Yongguk prepared an indoor dinner for them and even turned it into a romantic one. Candle lights accentuating the romance, casting shadows on the room, making Sihyun wander places. A bottle of Wine to make it all  better and let them forget everything even if it’s just for a night.

 

But he was confused, “What do you mean hyung? I—I’ve always liked, only you. . .”

 

Yongguk sighed, “Daniel. . .don’t you like him too?”

 

Sihyun could no longer help himself from laughing. “Silly, I was just fanboying over him. That’s just it. It’s still you okay?” The top it all, he landed a soft kiss on Yongguk’s cheek.

 

“You may not have a cute set of bunny teeth, sexy thighs, deep sexy voice, and ocean wide shoulders. . .” He was glad to see a tint of red on the older’s cheek even in the dim.

 

“Wow, is this your way of washing away my insecurities? Because it’s not helping.” Yongguk gave him a smug expression.

 

“Don’t interrupt me!” Sihyun said as he pouted and it’s Yongguk’s turn to peck him on the lips as he pulls him back on his arms by the wrist.

 

“Okay, but make it worth my patience.” Yongguk said.

 

Sihyun, now smiling, “You’re more than those. I love your cat-like eyes, they always make me anxious of myself, but they make me feel secured. I love your nose, because it’s something. . .” he trailed off as he stoops on his toes. Draping his arms around Yongguk’s neck, getting their nose touch, he chuckles at the sight of Yongguk crosseyes as he tries to look at their connected noses, “I’ve always wanted to do this, or I might say, wanted always to try this with you actually awake.” Yongguk’s lips parted at the realization, but he said not a thing, “Your lips, the most perfect pair I’m always tempted to try when you’re unconscious.” the older smiled a the thought of Sihyun thinking the same things he’s been thinking.

 

They’re almost the same.

 

“Your arms, your protective arms, I’ve wondered. . .wondered how’d it feel like to be in them ‘til morning comes.” Yongguk let his arms drop down on Sihyun’s waist a he hugs him tighter, their eyes are still on each other, “I love everything about you Jin Longguo.” As Sihyun said those words to end his ment, Yongguk didn’t hesitate a second to press their lips together.

 

Sihyun took steps back, back and back until the back of his legs met the soft couch a he lets himself land there. Their lips still connected, Yongguk put his hands on the couch’s back as he leaned deeper into the kiss.

 

Breathless he pulled away, “God, Sihyun. . .” he looked at the flustered Sihyun, his eyes dazed, “You’re so beautiful. . .” he kissed him again.

 

Yongguk couldn’t remember how they both end up shirtless, with Sihyun on his lap, kissing the older’s neck, Yongguk’s hands drawing small circles on the small of Sihyun’s back. He slipped his fingers inside the back Sihyun’s pants and he felt him inhale sharplu against his skin.

 

“Hyung. . .” Sihyun called as he stopped on his mouth’s work and settles his forehead on Yongguk’s bare shoulder.

 

“Hmm?” Yongguk responded as he caress the younger’s skin.

 

“I’m hungry. . .” Sihyun said, Yongguk stopped on hsi work and looked at Sihyun.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Pouting, Sihyun nodded.

 

 

Yongguk lets Sihyun off him as he picks their shirts from the floow, he hands Sihyun’s shirt back to him as he cocks his head, Sihyun grabbed his shirt but Yongguk didn’t let go of it immediately. Sihyun looked at him, confused, Yongguk only smirked as he said, “Later, you’re the one preparing. So eat as much food as you can, I need you up all night.” Sihyun could only blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations Rainz ;)  
> can't wait for JBJ bsjdfbasdas
> 
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hmu on twitter @micheotji_


	5. [!!!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A n n o u n c e m e n t

NOT an UPDATE but an ANNOUNCEMENT.

\+ PLEASE READ +

[!!!] Hello everyone! So apparently there will be a  **WANNA ONE FANFICTION AWARDS**. You can now visit your  **favorite stories and authors**  and  **nominate**  them on the awarding.

 _Here's the link for more info:_  
[wannaoneffawards.tumblr.com](https://wannaoneffawards.tumblr.com)

**SPREAD THE WORD !!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do participate :)
> 
> /lowkey hopes lol

**Author's Note:**

> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Feel free to hmu on twitter @micheotji_


End file.
